


Snack Cart

by Apple_Paper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Change that, give me a large black coffee and stuff it with as much sugar as you can. Throw an energy drink into the coffee as well,” The man commands and Kōki’s made a face, crossed between disgusted and asking without words if the man was crazy. Oh, but that doesn’t stop him from liking the redhead at all. He was perfectly fine with a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Cart

**Author's Note:**

> I got this done in two hours and I need sleep. So I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.

His first job on a train was working on the snack cart, or at least that was what he called it. It didn’t have fancy meals it would serve, just plain things you’d find at a small family owned market. Which wasn’t that bad if the person was just looking for something quick to eat, or drink. Not only that, but it was an easy, yet busy job that allowed him to be on the train for long hours, which was something he really loved. 

However, what made his job worth it the most was the redhead that always came on the first train of the day and ordered the same small sized plain black coffee with four packets of sugar on the side. Not that he ever used more than one sugar, but that wasn’t something that Furihata was ever going to admit to knowing.

After all, it would be a bit creepy to confess that while not busy getting things for other customers, his eyes were on the redhead. Watching him closely and taking in his habits, until the train came to a stop, and the man was off, not to be seen until the next day.

Now, one might ask, what’s so special about this redhead? 

Well, it wasn’t like there wasn’t another redhead that could capture Kōki’s attention. There was many, like the one with the funny eyebrows that always seemed rushed and ordered twenty of those funny tasting microwaved hamburgers that they sold. Or the lovely girl with green eyes that match the iced green tea latte she always had in her hand when came onto the train.

There was plenty, but none of them called out to the brunet the particular way the redheaded stranger did.

To be honest, the reason why Kōki was so caught up in this stranger with the short red hair and mismatched colored eyes was because he had stole Koki's heart. All right, that might be a bit of an exaggeration on Koki's part, but for some reason when the man spoke, his heart began to beat like a wild drum. His breath hitched a little while his cheeks were painted in a soft hue of pink. Furihata also found himself stuttering at times, or worse, unable to get the words off the tip of his tongue.

He was hopelessly and utterly crushing on the redhead male, whose name he didn’t even know.

But it was that very reason that today, Kōki was going to step up his game and ask the man his name and a date. After a long talk with one of his friends, he was suggested to try and flirt. There was no reason not to since it was always early morning when the redhead came onto the train. And very few people really caught the first train, since it left at the ungodly hour of six am. 

Who wanted to get on the train at that time?

Only the dreamy redhead with the colored eyes that didn’t match.

A sigh came from Kōki’s lips, a look of pure love on his face as he leaned again the counter, the snacks and drinks all behind him. He was daydreaming again, like the day after, and all the ones before that. He could easily picture just how today would play out.

And it would go some like this,

_“Hello, Furihata,” The redhead said in a seductive tone as he made his way closer to the counter that Kōki was at. He paused in front of the brunet, before leaning forward. His face so close to Kōki’s that if he got any closer, their lips could meet in a kiss._

_“Hello,” The brunet felt a blush coming to his face, heart pounding hard as he spoke. Oh, how he wanted to kiss the other. “What can I get for you today?” He asked, turning his head away shyly, but eyes still on the redhead._

_“I would like your number,” The man winked, his voice still in that sexy tone drove Kōki mad, his hand suddenly touching Furihata’s face, and moving it back where it had been so their lips were close to each other’s again. “And a kiss…”_

“Excuse me?” There’s a hand waving over Kōki’s face at a rapid pace, trying to get him out of his fantasy that will never happen in such a cheesy matter. This wasn’t a crappy teenage novel that looked even worse on film! This was real life! “I would like to have my order taken,”

It takes about ten seconds for Furihata to come back to reality. Even longer to get over the fact that the redhead he was thinking about lip smacking with was right in front of him, looking at him in a displeased matter. Oh boy, he just had no luck, now did he?

“Ah…” Kōki wanted to hit his head on the table. Scream to please be a dream, but the man before him looks too real. And the way his looks at him tells him that he’s not in a good mood at all. The dark circles under different colored eyes add to the list of things that could make this a fact. “What would you like today, Sir?”

“Small black coffee, with four sugars on the side,” The man answers, before throwing his head back. And all Furihata can find himself looking at is his pale neck and the cute tie he’s wearing. Along with who got it for him? He hoped it wasn’t his girlfriend because he didn’t want to get rid of someone to have the redhead be his. Not, that he would kill someone.

Maybe.

No, he wouldn’t.

“Change that, give me a large black coffee and stuff it with as much sugar as you can. Throw an energy drink into the coffee as well,” The man commands and Kōki’s made a face, crossed between disgusted and asking without words if the man was crazy. Oh, but that doesn’t stop him from liking the redhead at all. He was perfectly fine with a little crazy.

“I… I don’t think an energy drink would mix well with the coffee,” The brunet finds himself saying, hands tapping on the counter. He might be fine with crazy, but he didn’t want the other to get sick. Yet, a squeak leaves him in seconds as the redhead looks right at him like he’s about to cut his head off.

“My words are absolute! I want a large black coffee with two cups of sugar and an energy drink in it. Now go do your job, before I make a complaint about it,” The redhead hissed, looking exhausted as he does so. 

It’s that looks of tiredness that leads Kōki to work fast.

Running off to the coffee machine, the brunet took a large cup and adds the two cups or sugar. He had to estimate, but he was pretty sure he had more than enough sugar in the paper cup. After that, he placed the cup next to the machine and went off to get an energy drink from the mini fridge. As he opened it and poured it into the cup, he made a face, begging he didn’t get fired if this order happened to kill the redhead.

When the can was empty, Kōki took the cup and began to put coffee in it, the look of pure horror still on his facial expression. Oh god, there was no way the love of his life, who he still didn’t have a name for wasn’t going to die from one sip. Yet, Furihata still capped the drink, put a sleeve on it. Then he made his way back to the front counter where the redhead was waiting.

That was if one could even call it waiting. The man was literally sleeping while standing. Furihata had never seen someone doing that. But at least, he wasn’t sleeping with his eye open, so everything was pretty good. He still loved him, even if he was being a bit odd that day.

Taking in a breath, and letting it go slowly, Kōki spoke loudly to get the redhead’s attention, “Sir, your drink is ready…”

The brunet jumped when the redhead did. The man’s mismatched eyes looking right at him in an intense matter, it was now Kōki who believed he was the one who was going to pass away, maybe to never be seen again. However, he had a job to do, so Furihata slowly took the drink and pushed it forward towards the redhead.

“That will be-” The words never finished leaving his lips, he was in pure shock once again as the man took the drink and began to down it. The cup empty in ten seconds flat, before the redhead slamming it down onto the counter, making Kōki jump once again.

“No, no…” The redhead shakes his head, in what looks like frustration, “That wasn’t enough, I need five more,” He says, Kōki unsure of what to reply right back. This guy was insane, he thinks. But he was still making his heartbeat pulse so quickly. So he rushed off to make the redhead five more drinks, a smile slowly coming to his face as he did so.

Getting the drinks done as fast as he could, Kōki took two at a time back to the front counter and rang up the price. Which was once again ignored, as his brown eyes watched as drinks were engulfed really quickly, like the first time. However, before he could say anything, the redhead pulled out his wallet and placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

Kōki didn’t know what to do the moment he saw the large bill on the counter top. The train didn’t take American money or anything foreign for that matter. So he was about to tell the other that he needed Japanese currency and not American. But at the same time the brunet took his to his advantage. After all, he could be smooth… 

Or try to be at least.

“The drinks are on the house,” Kōki found himself saying as he took the bill from the counter. Then he held the bill out so that the redhead could take back. Furihata was sure he had enough to pay the drinks himself. So doing so wouldn’t be any trouble, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want something in return, “But on one condition,”

“What condition might that be?” The man still looked sleepy as if the drinks he had taken in had done nothing to help him. However, Kōki believes they would get him through half of the day, at least. That was if he didn’t puke or get sick. 

He hopes he didn’t get sick.

“Let me have your name and take you out on a date?” Kōki felt bold and proud as he said those words. Especially the look he got from the redhead. Which made him want to hold back a squeal of joy because holy fuck does the man before him have the nicest smile he’s ever seen. 

“Sure,” The redhead smiled, hands going into his pocket as he does so. But he doesn’t take anything out, he just keeps talking, his name finally being said out loud and into the open air that was within the train's snack cart,  “I’m Akashi Seijūrō,”

“Akashi…” It was hard for Kōki not to say it in a dreamy like matter. He’d been waiting for so long to get the other’s name. He feels that he might, in fact, be dead, because this is a miracle he’d never truly thought would happen. However, he’s happy because now he knows what to mutter before he goes to sleep.

“As for that date, we’ll have to take a rain check, I’m a busy man. However,” Akashi pulled out a card from his pocket, and placed it on the counter. His eyes looking right at Furihata, who is now blushing a deep red. And for that moment, Akashi thinks to himself that the brunet is cute, “Call me, and we can make arrangements.”

Kōki wanted to say more, scream and jump around. Maybe reach over the counter and pull the redhead into a tight hug, but the train began to slow down, only a few seconds to come to a stop, allowing people out. And before he knows it, the redhe- Akashi was off the train, leaving the brunet with his number and one hundred dollar bill still in his hand.

This was the strangest day of his life, but Furihata Kōki didn’t care. After all, it was only a week after he met up with the redhead again, who confessed to have been watching Kōki whenever he wasn’t looking. Along with admitting that he had throw up right after he got off the train from the drinks he had that day. 

However, it had been worth it for a date…

**Author's Note:**

> This was really, really rushed and crackish? I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote it. I just wanted to do something for [Bree](http://breedafool.tumblr.com/), because she's deprived of AkaFuri. I hopes it's okie. I'll write something better once I get my current project done ; v;-b


End file.
